


Ripples in the Ocean

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: How much change can be caused by a single thing done differently?
Relationships: Anárion/Tar-Miriel, Ar-Pharazon/Tar-Miriel
Kudos: 1





	Ripples in the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharazon is dead and has no heir. The Royal Line of Armenelos ends with his death. Or does it?

The trees swayed in the breeze, revealing their beautiful green-and-gold canopy. The Andunie still remained the one place where birds sang. Where everything remained beautiful.

But all was not beautiful, Hirwen knew. Even the laughter had died down. How they had laughed when they were young and naive. When they believed the world was fair.

"Hirwen, are you all right?"

Her husband, Ancalmo, was walking towards her, with concern evident on his features.

She wanted to tell him that nothing was all right. That she, Hirwen, had a loving husband while her best friend was trapped in a loveless marriage. She and Miriel had made a pact that they would stand by one another and protect each other. And she had broken that promise. She let Miriel down.

"Lord Amandil wants to see you." Ancalmo told her 

Hirwen stood up and brushed the leaves from her gown and hair.

"Well, I will not keep him waiting, then." Hirwen decided

-x-

When she entered his solar, Amandil was pacing around, clearly contemplating something.

He stopped pacing once he saw her, and he looked straight at her.

"What do you need me for?" she asked 

"Miriel needs someone to look after her personal needs." Amandil smiled "And who is better for than position than you, her best friend?"

"Yes." Hirwen nodded fervently "I'd do anything I can to help her. Including killing her husband."

"That's the idea." Amandil's smile got wider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The plot of the Faithful is revealed, along with the real reason Hirwen did what she did.


End file.
